


You Forget Who Made The System

by HMSquared



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Coming Out, Dialogue Heavy, Episode Tag, Episode: s27e17 The Burns Cage, M/M, Short One Shot, Smile, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Despite the joy he feels in quitting, something in Smithers’ heart won’t let go of Burns. 27.17
Relationships: Charles Montgomery Burns/Waylon Smithers
Kudos: 28





	You Forget Who Made The System

**Author's Note:**

> I think writing these shorter pieces is helping my mental state during quarantine. While this one is relatively simple, I like that simplicity. It works for this piece.
> 
> And yes, I'm aware the title's a misquote. I'm keeping it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Smithers was both nervous and excited as he walked down the hall to Burns’ office. He’d been thinking about this day for years; the day that he finally put his foot down.

He opened the large wooden doors. Burns was staring up at a stuffed bear, an empty champagne flute in his hands. At the sight of Smithers, he turned back to his desk.

“Ah, Smithers. I was just recording my autobiography. Chapter 1, a tussle with the telephone company.” Reaching into one of the desk drawers, Burns pulled out a globe and a pistol. “Now, I need you to photograph me for the back cover.” Scowling, he pointed the pistol at the globe. Smiling, Smithers shook his head.

“That’s why I came in, actually. There’s something I’ve been meaning to discuss with you, and that’s…” He trailed off, then sighed. “I quit.” Burns’ mouth fell open, the (thankfully unloaded) pistol dropping out of his hand.

“No one quits me.” Reaching under the desk again, he pressed a button. A panel opened in the floor, which Smithers stepped aside to avoid. Scowling, Burns pressed more buttons, opening every panel until he was trapped in the middle. “One more button.” He pressed it, only to have a panel open under his desk. As everything tumbled down out of view, a small smile appearing on the assistant’s face.

“You forget who made the system!” he chuckled. Pulling out a remote of his own, Smithers pressed a button which retracted the panels. Now he was free.

He turned to go, then stopped. Something in the back of his head panged. Shaking his head, Smithers sighed. What the hell.

He turned back to the pit where Burns’ desk had been. It wasn’t a very deep pit, shallow enough that the fall wasn’t fatal and Smithers could jump down without any injuries. Burns was still at his desk, reeling from the shock.

“How dare you, Smithers? Hurting me like this will cost you everything. No one will hire you, not even your family.”

“With all due respect, sir, please stop talking.” Smithers didn’t look hurt by Burns’ words. The same small smile was etched on his face. “Now, I’m sorry about the pit, but I need to tell you something. Something you need to hear.

“I’m sure you’re well aware of this, but…” Smithers trailed off, not sure how to continue. “I’m gay. And for the past 27 years, I’ve only been in love with one person. You.

“I am aware that you don’t swing that way, and I’m aware the feeling isn’t mutual. I’ve known for a long time, and I’m okay with it. I just needed to get things off my chest.” He nearly stepped forward to squeeze Burns’ shoulder, but stopped himself. Not the time. “Me quitting isn’t about you, sir. It’s about me, and getting away from this town.” Smithers smiled a genuine smile. His former boss’ expression was unreadable.

He turned around and climbed out of the pit. Gathering his office things in a suitcase, Smithers left Springfield Power Plant for the last time and went to his car. Starting the engine, he drove out of Springfield with hope for the future.

The same small smile was etched on his face.


End file.
